


Regret

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Ford is on the run from Bill, Self Sacrifice, au where reader gets pulled into the portal with Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher has put out a bounty for Stanford Pines. Can he keep the ones he loves out of the crossfire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Ford was an inter-dimensional criminal, and I thought to myself “He just hasn’t suffered enough.” So here’s this! This is an au where reader gets pulled into the portal with Ford.

“Stop right there!” a gruff voice shouts from behind you.

You don’t listen, of course. You keep running as fast as your legs will carry you, slightly behind Ford, your blood roaring in your ears. You don’t look back, but you can tell that the police officers are starting to gain on you. Your eyes flit around desperately, looking for an escape route, but finding none. Just as you’re about to curse under your breath, Ford ducks into an alleyway, yanking you with him. The police run right past it a few seconds afterward, oblivious to the fact that the people they were chasing are mere feet away from them. A sigh of relief escapes you. A quick glance to the other end of the alley tells you it’s a dead end. There is no chance of escape, but at least you’ll be able to catch your breath.

“I can’t believe Bill put a bounty on our heads,” Ford huffs, still winded from running. 

“Not my head!” you correct him. “Just yours.”

“I know, I know!” Ford snaps irritably. He takes off his glasses and scrubs his face with his palms, letting out a weary groan. He puts his glasses back on before glaring at the ground.

"How long is it going to be like this?" he sighs wearily. "The rest of our lives?" 

"Hey, hey," you say gently, taking his hand. "It's okay. I'm sure there are dimensions that won't be like this. And besides, we've already survived ten years in here. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You're right," Ford says with another sigh. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, silly," you reply. You strain your ears for any sign of the authorities returning, and you can just hear footsteps.

"They're coming back," you tell him. "What do we do?" 

"We can't run forever," Ford admits begrudgingly. You look at the entrance to the dead end of an alleyway you have yourselves trapped in. After a moment of consideration, you look back at him. "I'll hold them off. You run."

"What?" Ford says incredulously. "No. You could get hurt." 

"I know!" you exclaim. "But I don't want you getting captured, or worse! Please, Ford...there's only three of them. I can handle myself." Ford's eyes search your face for a moment before he lets out a huff. "Fine," he mutters.

"Good," you say. The sound of footsteps grows louder, and you swallow down your fear. "Here they come..."

Ford is startled as you hold his face in your hands. Your eyes meet his, a fire in them that he's only seen when your lives are in grave danger. Such as now. "You listen to me!" you hiss. "If something goes wrong, don't you dare look back. Just keep running. Understand?" Ford swallows thickly and nods. You kiss him, and he kisses back desperately, his hands gripping your waist tightly. You pull away quickly. "I love you. Now go," you whisper harshly. 

"I love you too," he says, still holding onto you. "(Y/N)—" You pull out your gun and turn off the safety, setting it from stun to kill. "Run!" you hiss irritably. Ford presses another rushed kiss to your lips before darting out of the alley at full speed.

You hear a shout from one of the officers and see all three of them aim at Ford. Adrenaline courses through your veins as you shoot at the closest one, a bright red laser from your gun shooting his hand clean off. He collapses to the ground and writhes there, screeching. You make use of the other two's shock and shoot at them, but they shake it off at the last second and dodge your blasts nimbly, running after Ford. You growl from a place deep in your throat and make chase.

Behind you, the first officer takes out his radio, glaring in your direction as purple blood oozes from the stump his other hand once occupied. "Requesting backup!" he barks into the radio. "Pines is on the run!"

Ford loses track of time. How long has he been running? Five minutes? Ten? He has no idea. All he's aware of is the city streets. He take sharp turns and makes shortcuts through alleys, trying to make it to the city's edge as quickly as he can. The faster he's out of danger, the faster you're out of danger too. The road leading out of the city is in his sights, and hope flares in his chest. Just as he turns onto it, two police hovercrafts screech to a halt in front of him, and he stops suddenly with a shout of surprise.

Law enforcement vehicles suddenly surround the traveler on all sides, enclosing him in a circle. He glares despite the buzzing in his head from the blaring sirens and shouts of officers. He gets his gun from his belt, raising it in front of him in what he hopes is a threatening pose. The initial commotion dies down, and a single voice rings out from a megaphone or something of the sort.  
"Drop your weapon!" the voice shouts, distorted slightly by static. "We have you surrounded!" Rather than complying, Ford tightens his grip on his gun.

"You will be delivered to Bill Cipher!" the voice continues. The very mention of the name makes Ford's blood boil with hatred. "Never!" he spits defiantly. Everything be damned if he lets that fucking triangle lay another finger on him— 

"We have your companion!"

Ford's stomach drops and turns to ice. His glare falters, and fear fills his eyes. "(Y/N)?" he says quietly, his throat suddenly too tight to speak properly. You're brought forward by two officers. One of them is humanoid in nature but feline in appearance, and the other—the one that's holding you—is seven feet tall and has tentacles rather than arms. You kick and writhe in its grip, growling and spitting curses at your captors. Ford notices your black eye and the unnatural angle at which one of your arms is bent and swallows thickly.

"(Y/N)!" he shouts, voice almost breaking.

"Surrender, Stanford Pines!" the voice on the megaphone barks."

"Don't you fucking dare!" you snarl. 

"If you do not, your companion will be executed!" A gun is pressed to your temple, and a shiver of fear goes down your spine. You ignore it and glare at the feline officer, mentally daring him to shoot you.  
Ford looks on in distress. You glare daggers at him as he begins to lower his gun.

"Stanford Filbrick Pines, if you give yourself up, I will never forgive you!" you shout at him. The officer holding you tightens his grip, telling you to be quiet.

"I can't let them kill you!" Ford shouts back. 

"They're going to kill me either way. It's you they want alive, not me!" 

"(Y/N), I can't run knowing you died because of me! I have to give up!" The desperation in his voice is almost tangible. Even from how far away you are, you can tell that his eyes are wild and that sweat beads on his forehead.

"Ford," you beg, "please."

"I can't," he counters, sounding utterly defeated. You let out a sigh and put your head down. Clearly there's only one way out of this. You wiggle one of your arms down to your belt and fish something out of it. You slowly raise your head to look at Ford. A sad smile graces your lips and tears run down your face.

"I love you," you choke out. "I'm sorry." Ford's eyes widen and you can hear the beginnings of a shout as you press a button on the grenade. The world holds its breath for a split second before an explosion rattles the earth, sending Ford and the officers flying.

Ford rises before the others do, coughing from the smoke and the dust of debris. He desperately calls out your name, hoping against all hope that you would answer. He crawls forward through the carnage, searching for any sign of you. The sear of hot metal sends a sharp pain through his palm. Beneath it lies the remains of the necklace you always wore, the ends of the shortened chain charred and the maple leaf pendant shining. Ford stares at it with unbelieving eyes.

"No," he says in a harsh whisper.

All around him, officers are beginning to stir. In the distance, sirens blare. Ford clenches his fist around the remains of your necklace and gets up from the ground, running out of the city as fast as he can. He runs until he can no longer hear the sirens or the shouts of the officers, and then he keeps running. The rocky terrain of this dimension doesn't slow him. He runs for what feels like hours until he finds a small cave with a slow ceiling. He crawls inside and curls into a ball as far away from the entrance as he can, breathing heavily.

A small drop of blood oozes from his palm from where the pendant has dug into it as he opens his fist, staring once again at the only thing he has left of you. Tears slip down his dirtied cheeks, stinging the small cuts and scrapes. His hands shake as he glares at the floor of the cave, his hatred for Bill Cipher now burning ten times as brightly.

"CIPHER!" Ford screeches into the void, his voice so filled with rage that it makes his throat raw and ragged. He stares at the necklace once more, breathing heavily, and all at once his rage turns to grief. Ragged sobs fill the cave as he curls into an even tighter ball, clutching his fists close to his chest, saying goodbye to the only person he loved in the multiverse.


End file.
